fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Coma Of The Century
[[Ryukeima Senjogahara]’s perceptive] Numbers, numbers start appearing before my eyes. As the numbers increase there's a sound echoing in my ears. The numbers have stopped increasing, 3/1/X784. Those numbers, I assume those numbers represent today's' date. The day I finally wake up from this coma. Light shines before my eyes for the first time in a century, it's too bright. I might go blind. Gas is being released in front of my entire body, it slowly fades away. I blink a few times and in between I start seeing a figure. The figure is clear now it's a human figure. The first human being I'm seeing in a century. A young girl with the petite body of an eleven year old but is actually more than a century old is standing right in front of me. Her skin is as pale as a corpse, her hair soft and white as snow, her large, yellow eyes stare at me. "Yuu...ma...," I weakly whisper her name, first word I spoke in a century. The plastic shield which was our barrier a moment ago is now gone. My legs shake as I desperately get out of the capsule. I fall to the ground after failing to stand on my own two legs," Yuuma...," I call her," Help me get up." She instantly kneels down and grabs onto both of my shoulders, thus helping me get stand up straight. I have a better look of her face now, it's the same from a century ago. "Yuuma...," I gulp," How long have you been awake?" "For a week," She replies without blinking even once and having no tone in her voice. "What have you been doing that entire week?" "Looking for you, Nii-san and Mato-nee." "I see," I wonder if I'm the first person she's interacted with," Have you found them?" She shakes her head, I heave a sigh. "Let's go look for them." Holding her hand in mine we walk past various capsules which are either empty or still have a person in them. I look at Yuuma again, it’s strange. Yuuma Senjogahara , my aunt who's younger than me by two years. Due to an unfortunate incident at the age of three, she's been living with me and my mother Mato Senjogahara . This girl has absolutely no common sense at all and cannot live by herself. Therefore my mother gave me the responsibility of taken care of her daily life. I'm not the only one who takes care of her, everyone else around her has the same responsibility. She went looking for all three of us in a week but…did we tell her to do that? I honestly don’t remember telling her to do anything a century ago except sleep. Sleep, Mother and Riku told her to do the same thing. Unless she…no, that’s not possible. But there’s a chance we could have met someone and….or that happened… The building we’re in now seems endless. The ceiling goes as far as the sky and God knows what will happen if you’ll trip on the edge of the floor and fall. The capsules are oval like objects and are the color of late dawn. They float above the white floors, the walls are also white. Their so white if you were to stare at it for too long you might go blind. On in my case I might go blind because I’ve been staring at the floor and walls for too long. ''Ryu...Yuuma...," I voice I recognize very clearly is coming behind us. Turning my whole body as well as Yuuma's around, it's the woman who gave birth to me. '' "Mother...," I whisper. She walks up to both of us and embraces both of us. I can hear her whispering grateful words and feeling her wet tears dripping on my head. I can feel something poking my leg. Forcing herself to go backwards, Mother wipes some off her tears with her finger thus running her hand through our hair. “A whole century…,” She says while trying not to cry. “I slept,” Yuuma tells Mother, she strokes Yuuma’s check. “Honestly, all three of you just pushed me into the capsule. As I going into the coma, I was so anxious if all of you managed to get in your capsules,” She tells us. “We did, after we forced you to go in yours Riku and I sent Yuuma to hers. Afterwards I told Riku I’ll see him in a century as he walked to his capsule,” I tell her, she begins to laugh. “We still have to look for Riku.” “Oh, of course. Let’s go,” Releasing my hand from Yuuma’s, Mother holds Yuuma’s hand now and we walk to Riku’s capsule. Something’s poking my leg, I stop walking. “Although someone here doesn’t agree with us,” Both Mother and Yuuma stop at well, Mother smiles. “Isn’t that right?” I turn my head,” Ri….ku!” Emerging from my shadow is a boy who immediately aims for my stomach with his gun and pulls the trigger. Instead of a bullet coming out, it’s a sword. “Ice-Make: Katana!” An ice katana emerges from my hand but Riku blocks it by going into my shadow again. “Coward,” I whisper. Riku immediately emerges from my shadow again, that idiot. I charge at him as he pulls the trigger several times but I manage to block them. I whisper a few words,” Ice-Make: Dragon…” He stops for a while and stares at me in confusion but everything makes senses to him when he hears a dragon’s roar behind him. As quick as lightning, he turns around and pulls the trigger but my dragon traps him by tightly, wrapping itself onto Riku’s entire body. As he desperately tries to pull the trigger I approach him and prepare to step my foot on his face but he prevents in but pulling the trigger and I stab his sword. Our blades crash and bits of it scatter everywhere. Mother and Yuuma walk towards us and I make my creations disappear. Getting up on his feet, Riku glares at me and aims to punch my face but I grab his knuckle and forcefully push it back. “Aniki and Nii-san…,” Yuuma comes closer to us and stares at us,”….are fighting.” “They certainly are Yuuma,” Mother agrees in her usual, sarcastic tone,” But why?”Riku finally puts his fist down and heaves a sigh, then glares at me. “What?” I ask in a rough tone,” It’s only been a century yet the first thing you do when you see me is fight.” “I only wanted to test you a little,” He explains as he walks past and towards Yuuma, thus rubbing her hair despite being three centimeters shorter than her. “So you were the one who told Yuuma to look for me.” “Aren’t you a genius?” He asks sarcastically. “Well putting all of that aside, let’s go look for the exit.” Rikugun-Taisa Homura my counterpart. In this world Creed whenever a human being is born there must also be a counterpart. To put in simple terms, your counterpart is like your twin with the exception of relatives. One may not have the same relatives as his or her counterpart. A very good example would be Riku and I. For me, my mother is Mato Senjogahara, Yuuma’s my aunt and I belong to the Senjogahara Clan. Whereas Riku has completely two different parents from me, Yuuma is his cousin and he belongs to the Homura Family .The reason for this is because ‘our’ parents made a decision. That decision was made before we were even born and was actually done a week after we were born. They decided we would separate lives but due to Yuuma we actually ended up growing up together. Despite Mother was the born that gave birth to us, since Riku became a Homura Family member Mother is no longer his mother but his Homura Family mother is his mother. His Homura Family parents aren’t his adoptive neither his foster parents, they are his parents. Through Yuuma, I suppose the only blood relation Riku still has with Mother is that their second cousins. Mother being Yuuma’s maternal first cousin and Riku being her paternal first cousin. Category:Creed Category:AzuWen Category:Storyline